


Microfic

by parcequelle



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/pseuds/parcequelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five one-sentence microfics for the prompts <i>paperwork</i>, <i>handbags</i>, <i>dawn</i>, <i>sirens</i>, and <i>chocolate</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



_paperwork_

She's supposed to be staying late at the office tonight to finish paperwork for Pope, but by the time she's pressed between the edge of her desk and Sharon's body, Sharon's lips hot on her neck, she decides it'll keep 'til tomorrow.

 

_handbags_

Perhaps Sharon's right in thinking that Brenda's floral dresses make suspects underestimate her, and perhaps her giant handbag is more capacious than her car, but Sharon isn't complaining when Brenda produces a handful of pins and a roll of scotch tape after she snaps the strap of Sharon's bra with her teeth.

 

_dawn_

"It is far too early in the morning for me to be tolerating your accent," Sharon tells her, rolling over in bed; she sets her mouth in a line to hide her smile, but Brenda sees through it, and she's already putting their mouths to better use.

 

_sirens_

She knows the line between lust and anger, love and hate is a fine one, but the klaxons don't really start ringing in Brenda's mind until she realises that she's actually looking forward to her next opportunity to spar with Captain Raydor.

 

_chocolate_

Brenda leans forward on her elbows, licking praline off her fingers in carefully calculated strokes, and feels a rush of something unrelated to sugar in the way it makes the Captain, all calm and collected control, fairly squirm in her seat.


End file.
